Maker
Makers are a Race of Old Ones neutral to the conflict between the First and Second Kingdoms, as they built cities for both Heaven and Hell. The Makers live in the Forge Lands, an ancient Realm that lingers at the edge of the Abyss so that Creation can be balanced with destruction. Within the Forge Lands, the Makers largely reside in a place called Tri-Stone. They also previously inhabited many of the temples and foundries scattered throughout the landscape, places where they once crafted Constructs of great size and power like the Wardens and the Guardian. Makers are somewhat unique amongst the Races of Creation in that their Souls are too ancient to be drawn to the Kingdom of the Dead. Instead, Makers form the Souls of their dead into Heart Stones and use them to give life to their Construct Creations. Some Constructs still retain memories of their lives as Makers. Society Maker society appears to be rather unstructured and informal. They do seem to hold their elders and shamans in high esteem as leaders but neither seems to be a role of absolute authority. They highly value life and craftsmanship, but also prize fighting talent and are highly competitive. Elder - A self explanatory title, an Elder is an ancient Maker well respected for their long years of experience and the wisdom they have accumulated over millennia. While an Elder does not appear to be a formal ruler, most makers defer to an Elder's wisdom. Elder Eideard is the only known Elder. Shaman - A shaman is a spiritual leader to the makers, presiding over the more mystic aspects of their society and beliefs. Like the Elder, the Shaman's authority is largely informal but well respected. The only named shaman is Muria, a maker living in Tri-Stone. Notable Maker Characters *Alya - Valus' sister, Alya and her silent brother are the masters of the forge in Tri-Stone, where they are capable of creating powerful works like the Maker's Key. *Belisatra - A former apprentice to Gulbannan and former minion of Lilith, she helped Hadrimon search for the Abomination Vault. *Elder Eideard - An ancient and wise Maker that makes his home in Tri-Stone. It is he that requested Death's help against the Corruption that endangered the Forge Lands. *Gulbannan - Once a Maker of legendary skill, he was defamed when he took Lilith as a lover and was murdered by his apprentice, Belisatra. *Karn - A young and inexperienced Maker, Karn sees himself as an explorer and journeyer. *The Mad Smith - An insane Maker banished by his fellow Makers to the Shadow Lands for his Creation of the Abyssal Forge. Given his appearance, he appears to be Undead or has made his own body into a Construct. *Muria - A respected and wise maker, Muria is a shaman living in Tri-Stone in the Forge Lands. *Valus - Alya's brother, silent Valus works the forge with his sister in Tri-Stone. *Thane - A warrior, he helps Death in mastering new combat moves. While his service is not free, it is very useful if not essential. *Ulthane - Also known as the Black Hammer, Ulthane is the Maker that conspired with Abaddon to trigger the End War early and forged the Armageddon Blade. Trivia *The makers have much in common with dwarves of modern fantasy and Norse mythology. **Both often have beards **Both speak with accents (typically Scottish or Germanic) **Both live in rocky homes **Both favor heavy melee weapons (dwarves prefer axes while Ulthane used a hammer) **Both are skilled at making things and often aid the hero with their craft. **Both are often stubborn and challenging to fight, as seen when Ulthane challenged War to a duel and again when he refused to divulge his secrets even on pain of death. **Both tend to enjoy a good fight and may on occasion challenge another warrior to best their kill count. This was seen in Ulthane's challenge to War. It mirrors the Battle of Helm's Deep in Lord of the Rings where the dwarf Gimli and Legolas the elf had a friendly competition to see how many Uruk-Hai each could kill. **Ironically, considering their similarities to dwarves, makers tower over most of the other inhabitants of the Darksiders universe save for a few of the most monstrous creatures. *Makers are highly resistant to damage, as is seen in fights involving Ulthane and Eidard. In the case of Ulthane, only War's Chaos Form was capable of causing him to stagger, while not appearing to take any damage. In Eidard's case, he was able to take a punch from the Guardian while appearing to only take moderate damage, but this may be due to the magical shield he was using. References http://www.gametrailers.com/episode/gametrailers-tv/148?ch=4 de:Erschaffer Category:Makers Category:Darksiders 2 Characters Category:Lore Category:Old Ones Category:Allies